Inu, A Dog's Life
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: What if it was all switched? What if Inuyasha was a head strong, independent woman? Kagome a regular teen age boy? Only chaos could ensue. KagxInu? InuxKag? Not sure anymore. READ AT OWN RISK! ;
1. Chapter 1

LC; When all is said and done, all that's left is chapter one!  
Inuyasha; Is this the script? *Picks up piece of paper on computer desk*  
LC; Oh that? Yeah!  
Inuyasha; ... I'm a girl?  
LC; YEP!  
Inuyasha; WIND SCAR!  
LC; EEEEEPPPP!  
Kagome; What's up?  
*Inuyasha hands her script*  
Kagome; ...I'm a boy?  
LC; *Recovers from injuries miraculously.* YEP!  
Kagome; SACRED ARROW!  
LC; EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! AGAIN!  
Disclaimer; should I ever own Inuyasha I would force him to kill Kikyo and marry Kagome. Then have hundreds of Inu-puppies! Cause I want one!

Chapter 1, Shot through the heart.

In a seemingly peaceful shrine, choas' gates began to creek open. Through the roof of the building came a red and white blur.  
Her name, was Inu, named for both her parents. And she was a half demon girl of about fifteen years of age. And she was stealing the shikon jewel.  
"Heh, now I can become a full demon." She gloated, jumping to avoid several arrows from impaling her.

"Heh, you humans are nothing!" She cried, running for the forest. Just as she reached the God tree, she felt something impale her, to the tree. Standing not too far away, was the man she loved, the man who had betrayed her.  
"K-Kai, why?" She asked, feeling the magic course through her veins. "I thought we-" Her eyes closed, never to open again.  
Or so they thought.

Kiyo's POV

Hi, I'm Kiyo Higarashi, a normal high school student. Today is just another Monday, sadly. Walking to the steps to head to school, I noticed Souta walking around with our cat's food bowl.  
"What are you doing Souta?" I asked, walking over to him. "You shouldn't hang around the shed."  
"I know but, I think the cat's in there." He said, glancing at the firmly closed doors. "But I'm too afraid to go in there and get him."  
I sighed, but knowing my brother, decided to go find our way ward cat. I would never tell anyone, but I hate cats. I'm more of a dog person. Chills suddenly raced up and down my spine, like some kind of feeling of foreboding. So weird.

Inside the shed, it was dark, but I could hear something from behind the old dried up well. Walking around it, he held up their cat. "Found it!" He called to the still slightly nervous Souta. Suddenly Souta went from nervous to absolutely terrified. Before I could ask what was wrong, something began encircling me, pulling me back into the well.

I twisted around to see what had grabbed me and immediatly wished I hadn't. From the waist up, it was a naked woman, downward, it was a giant centipede.  
"Let go of me!" I cried in fear. Suddenly, something like a spark leapt from my hand and cut off one of her arms. "AAAHH! Insolent boy! Give me the jewel!"  
But she dissappeared, leaving me alone at the bottom of the well. Looking up, instead of the dark ceiling, I saw the blue sky and a piece of cloud. "Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

Climbing out of the well, which was hard to do, I was face to face with a girl. She wore a red robe, (Think how Kagome wore it in episode 52 or something, yeah like that.)  
Roots held her in place, though I guess the arrow through her heart helped to. I climbed up the roots when I noticed something strange about her. Well, stranger than being pinned to a tree like some art project anyway.  
When I got closer, I saw that my eyes were not decieving me. This girl had dog ears. Unable to resist the urge, I began rubbing them. "Soft." I commented softly.  
When I was done, I jumped back down and decided to figure out where I was. No such luck.  
Especially not when a bunch of men came out of nowhere and dragged me away to be judged by someone called Kaede.

Kaede's POV

I held back a groan as I stood to go and inspect the demon the villagers had captured. It must have been pretty weak for them to capture it alive, without a single man being hurt.  
When I walked to the center of the village, I began to wonder if it was really a demon. "Tell me ye name boy." I ordered, ready in case it tried anything.  
"My name's Kiyo." He said politely. "Um, can you tell me where I am?"  
"Ye be in my village Kiyo." I told him, sure this was no demon now. "I'm sorry if the villagers were a wee bit rough. We don't take kindly to demons and they believed ye to be one."  
"Demons?" He repeated, as though he'd never heard of them before.

"Aye child." I assured him. Turning to one of the village men, I motioned for him to untie the boy. He did so, glad it was a regular boy and not a demon. Myself, I was inspecting the boy closer, for he looked a great deal like my own elder brother, fifty years ago.  
I made a stew to share with the boy, having convinced him to stay the night. "So uh, which way is Tokyo?" He asked nervously.  
"I know not of this Tokyo Kiyo, is that ye village?" I asked, spooning out some stew into a wooden bowl for him.  
"Um well, kinda." He said anxiosly, ill at ease.

"Child, be something amiss?" I asked him between spoonfuls. He started, like he'd been deep in thought and I had interrupted.  
"Nothing, just a weird feeling of foreboding." He guessed, glancing over his shoulder at the door. "I feel like something's coming." He said vaugely.  
After focusing on my powers, I noticed an evil presence approaching as well, but it was far away, how could he sense it before I? "A demon." I enlightened him. "A demon is coming child."  
We rushed outside, just as the centipede demon began destroying village huts. "The jewel! The jewel! I must have the Shikon jewel!" It cried, tossing a man into the air, where he then landed in a pile of hay.

I drew an arrow from my quiver and let fly, but the demon avoided each one with ease. "Run Kiyo! I'll hold her off!" I told the boy. The centipede looked down at Kiyo, and seemed to recognize him. "Boy give me the jewel!" She yelled.  
I was shocked to say the least. Could this boy, the boy who resembled my long dead brother, have the jewel? Boy, do ye have the sacred jewel?" I asked anxiously, determinned not to let the jewel fall into this demon's hands.  
"I don't know what she's talking about!" He cried desperatly. Somehow I knew he was not lying, yet I am not sure how I knew.

Kiyo's POV

This demon was going to kill them all! No, I couldn't let that happen! "Hey you old hag! Try your luck with me!" I taunted her, throwing some rocks for good measure. "Nasty boy, give me the jewel!" She cried in anger. I began to run for the forest with the strange light, knowing I had to get away from the giant centipede demon thing. Wow, there's a sentence I never thought I'd use. Running along the path, the demon kept up with me easily. "Somebody! Anybody! HELP!" I yelled.

Inu's POV

I felt groggy, like I'd been asleep for a long time. Only, that couldn't be right. What was this pain in my shoulder? I forced my eyes open and got a whiff of something I'd grown to hate. "I smell it, the blood of the man who killed me." I muttered darkly. "And it's coming closer." I chuckled.  
I tried to reach for the arrow, but it glowed white and I couldn't touch it. Growling my frustration, I decided to focus on the fight that was getting closer. Something seemed off about this fight. Almost like Kai was being chased by something.

And like my thought had summoned him, Kai appeared from the tree line and landed at the roots of the tree. "What are you doing Kai? Playing with bugs now, are we?" I asked cyniacly. (Is that the word?) "Just finish her in one blow, like you did me." I told him, confused as to why he didn't have his bow with him.  
Kai looked up at me, surprised I was awake I guess. He had cut his hair, I noticed. Too bad, he looked better with long hair.  
"Kai, Kai, Kai, what's with everyone calling me that?" He demanded standing up to face me. "I'm not this Kai guy! My name's Kiyo! Ki-yo!"

I raised a brow at that alright. "And I'm telling you, there is no way you could smell like that and not be him!" I argued, just for the sake of it.  
He stepped closer, and I got another good whiff. I sniffed a few more times just to be sure though. "Huh, your not him." I stated finally, slightly dissappointed.  
"Yeah, that's what I was telling you!" He cried impatiently.  
"Figures, Kai was way cuter." I muttered, thinking about my time with him, before he'd betrayed me. The human below me was practically fuming now. I could almost see the smoke rising out of his ears. "She's here." I said in a singsong voice Kai had told me sounded creepy.

He tensed as the centipede bitch came out of nowhere and bit his midsection, tossing him into the air. As the wench let go of him, I saw a small purple object fall out of the wound. My eyes widened in disbelief as I realised it was the shikon jewel.  
He landed heavily by the roots, and the centipede picked up the jewel in her disgusting toungue. "You idiot! You let her get the jewel!" I berated the stupid human brat at my feet. Who for some strange reason, was blushing like a virgin.  
Not that I'd lost that special little first timers right just yet. Kai and I had never gone that far. "What the Hell are you looking at?" I asked, my eyebrow twitching as I already had a good idea.  
"Why aren't you wearing any underwear?" He asked awkwardly. He wasn't the only one confused. "What's underwear?" I asked.

I tore my thoughts away from this strange subject and took another look at a much uglier than a second ago centipede bitch. "Centipede bitch is done eating." I informed the still pink tinged human boy.  
She roared and used her tail to pin the boy to my breasts, earning a few silent curses on both our parts. "Hey boy, can you, remove this arrow?" If I could get free, then I could kill the centipede and take the jewel for my own! This boy wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop me! He didn't even have a weapon!  
"This one?" He asked, reaching for the arrow in my chest.  
The old priestess cried out. "No child! If you free Inu, she will slay us all!"

"Look around you old hag!" I yelled impatiently. "With me you got a chance! Where as with her, she's going to eat you!" I looked down at the boy being crushed against my chest. "As for you, are you ready to die?"  
His eyes widened as he realised his chances of surival. "Die?" He repeated. "No, I don't want to DIE!" With the last word, he yanked the arrow from my chest, allowing it to finally heal and stop hurting.  
I smirked in victory.  
The bitch realised this and began to squeeze us even tighter. I sliced away her tail easily and jumped into the air. "My turn, Centipede Bitch!" I yelled, pulling back my arm. "Iron weaver, Soul stealer!"  
Golden blades rushed to the giant bug and sliced her into tiny pieces. "heh, too easy." I chuckled, landing next to some old well.

"The jewel Kiyo! Find the flesh that shines, there be the jewel!" The old hag instructed the human boy, looking around at the same time. I couldn't see any shining flesh, but I could see the limbs beginning to twitch. Centipede Bitch wasn't dead yet.  
"Here!" Kio called pointing at a regular looking piece of flesh. For some reason he wouldn't get it himself though, the old hag had to do it for him. "So demons want this little jewel because it makes them stronger?" He asked after the hag presented it back to him. Stupid if you asked me, she was better suited for protecting it than this shrimp.  
"That's right." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Demons want it and humans can't use it, it's useless to you. I'll be happy to take it off your hands though." I said, holding out my hand expectantly. "Give it to me and I won't destroy this pathetic village and you with it."  
The boy looked confused now, what had he expected? For me to pass up on enough power to become a fully fledged demon?

"Run Kiyo! We'll hold her off!" The old priestess cried, I noticed that the villagers were preparing to fire. "Fools." I smirked as the arrows came flying. With a lazy flick of my claws, I snapped the arrows in half, then jumped into the air and chopped two trees the villagers were standing under as well.  
I landed on a newly made stump and looked down haughtily at the frozen human boy. "If you think those little toys will be enough to take me down, you got another thing coming!" The boy finally started to run, I rushed in, ready to slice the boy in half, until he tripped, causing me to miss.  
"Come on, you scratched my back, want me to scratch yours?" I taunted cooly.  
"You were really trying to kill me, weren't you?" He asked, wide eyed.  
"Figure that out yourself genius?" I smirked, bringing back my claws again.

He started running again and I followed, completely ignoring the old hag who was now mumbling something or other by the God tree.  
He tripped as he reached an old bridge, dropping the jewel and causing it to roll onto the bridge. As I was jumping over him to go and retrieve it, some little beads of light appeared out of nowhere around my neck.  
I landed in front of the jewel, staring down at my new necklace. "What the Hell is this?" I asked, trying to pull it off my head. The beads began to glow, and no matter how hard I pulled, they wouldn't break off! This was some kind of magic that old hag must have used!  
"No matter, once I get the jewel I'll be strong enough to rip it off." I decided, bending to pick up my prize.

Kiyo's POV

Oh no! She was gonna get the jewel! "Kiyo, say the word of subdjucation! Any word will do child!" Way too much pressure! I ended up saying the first thing to come in my head. "LIE GIRL!"  
The necklace began to glow again and suddenly Inu stopped moving at all, it looked like had been caught in a game of freeze tag. Only her mouth could move. "What the Hell is Happening!" Damn she was loud.  
I ran up and grabbed the jewel from under her nose, then walked away, back to lady Kaede and the villagers.

Little did I know Inu wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. Really all I cared about at that point was making it back home alive.  
Back at the village, Kaede made a necklace for me. I was a little suspicious at first, considering what the first necklace had done to that dog eared girl, but I put the jewel in the little pouch and put it on anyway.  
I tensed as I sensed something coming, something familiar. It felt kind of like Inu's presence had felt, but she was still on the bridge, right?

When I woke up the next day, Kaede was staring up at the ceiling. "Inu would you like to come in?" Kaede asked, angling her head at the ceiling.  
Ok, so I wasn't the only one who thought she was up there. Question is, why is she up there? Inu jumped from the roof and landed in front of the door. "Good morning, Inu." Kaede said politely, though she had her bow close at hand. "Is there any reason you spent the night on my roof?"  
"Sure there is." She said, not revealing much else. "I can be patient."  
Kaede began making breakfast, pretty much ignoring me and Inu. Inu took a book from seemingly nowhere and began reading. It was black and about as big as my hand, making me wonder where the hell she hid it. It didn't have any writing on it though, so I had no idea what it was about. Other than that, she just stood leaning against the wood frame of the door.

"Um, what are you reading?" I asked finally, tired of the tangible silence. She looked up from the book, she seemed annoyed that I had interrupted her. Or maybe she was always like that, is was possible, she always seemed angry.  
"It's nothing." She said finally, putting the book in a pouch I hadn't been able to see under her skirt. Kaede thankfully chose now to announce the food was ready.  
Inu turned to go but Kaede asked her to stay. "Thanks but I don't need charity." She said briskly. "I can forage for my own food."  
"I insist Inu, I've wished I could speak with you for nearly fifty years." Kaede said, emphasising the fifty years part.  
Inu's ears twitched, but she didn't turn back around. "You have been pinned to the God tree for fifty years, Inu."

Inu's POV

Why does this old hag act like she knows me? If she calls me by my first name one more time, I'll hit something! I turned around slowly, urging her to go on.  
"Good, now child, please sit and eat so we might speak." She said, gesturing to a place across the fire, out of arm's reach of the human boy, but too close for somfort.  
I sat down reluctantly, not knowing if this was a trap or not. After a quick sniff to make sure there was nothing in the food that shouldn't be there, I began to eat. I finished the bowl in no time and sat it back down to wait for her to begin speaking.

When I looked up from the now empty bowl, I saw both humans were staring at me. "What? If I was really sealed for fifty years that's plenty of reason for me to hungry." I defended myself.  
The human boy looked away first, choosing to eat his own food, which he had yet to touch at that point. "Inu, much has changed since Kai sealed ye to the tree." My ears pricked up at that name. But I was more pissed that she kept calling me so casually than I was interested in learning what had happened in fifty years.  
To give a little emphasis, I punch a hole into the floor. "I'm getting tired of some old hag talking like she knows me!" I yelled.

"Then ye truly do not recognize me, Inu?" She asked, raising a single brow. "I am Kaede, Kai's younger sister." Whoa, she got old.  
"If your this old, Kai must be pushing a hundred." I muttered, rubbing a temple to try and dispell a growing headache. "Glad I don't have to worry about getting old. Not for a while anyway."  
"Kai did not worry either, he died, the same day he bound ye to the tree." Kaede revealed, sipping some of the broth.  
Oh yeah, that caught my attention. "He's dead?" I repeated, closing my eyes and trying to imagine it. "Hey, I've been wondering?" Wow, deja vu, that sounds like what Kai once said before asking me to become a human. "Your strong already, why do you need the jewel?"  
Oh, so that's what he was wondering. I opened my eyes again to find that the human boy had moved a little closer. I could just about reach out and grab the pouch the jewel was in. If I did it fast enough, then I could get away before he used the magic necklace.

Apparently I was silent long enough for the hag to decide to answer for me. "Inu is but a half demon." She enlightened the boy. "She would use yonder jewel to transform into a full demon."  
The boy just looked more confused, it seemed pretty straight forward to me. "Why? She's already plenty strong."  
I groaned in frustration, I didn't want to explain everything about a half demon's life, but I doubted Kaede knew. Then again, that would give him more about me than even Kai knew, or had known. "None of your business, alright?"  
I stood again and turned back to the hag. "Is there a hot spring around? I think fifty years is long enough to go without a bath." "Ah yes, come with me child." She said standing up. "Child?" I repeated, irritated. "I'm older than you old woman! You were a little kid when we met!"

Kaede showed me to a hot spring near by and told me she would tell the villagers to avoid it for a little while. While I was suspicious as to her motives, I did need a bath after all.  
I took off the robe of the fire rat, leaving me only in a white kimono that barely reached my thighs when I stood straight, let alone when I bent over.  
I took that off as well and stepped into the warm water. I sighed in ecstacy and began thinking of my next move. On one hand, stealing the jewel would prove difficult with this damned necklace, on the other, the guardian was a weakling that I could beat easily with the element of surprise.  
The only real problem was the feelings Kai had awoken within me in our time together.

Guilt, that had been the first one. After that, it had been happiness. Finally, he had made me feel loved, and to love. But like I'd always thought, emotions like those had only proven to dull my awareness, allowing him to catch me off guard.  
And then, just when I had begun to feel trust, he had betrayed me! My hands curled to fists as I remembered the last day before he betrayed me.  
The day he had stolen my first kiss, and asked me to become a human to live with him forever!

The past, Inu's POV

The Sun was just rising, and I watched it from the tree branch I had slept on. Despite Kai's often offering for a real bed, I always slept in this tree.  
Kai came out of the hut he and his little sister Kaede lived in. His long hair was held in a top knot, as most men did. Except he wore the clothes of a priest, and always carried with him a bow and many arrows. He looked up into the tree.  
"Inu, would you come down?" He called up to me.  
I happily jumped down to his side. "Yes?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. I was in a particularly good mood that morning.

"Would you like to go for a boat ride with me?" He asked. I nodded and we started on our way. We did this sometimes, whenever he didn't have to go and slay a demon, we would go somewhere, just the two of us.  
On the boat, he steered us to calm waters, than sat opposite me. "Inu, I want to give you something." He said, fumbling around in his sleeves. Finally, he pulled out a little sea shell lip paint case. "This belonged to my mother, but I obviously do not have much use for it. A beautiful girl like you should paint their lips, should they not?"  
I remembered my heart fluttering like a bird in a cage.

He handed to me the lip paint, and I opened it to see the red color. "Are you sure?" I asked him. He nodded happily, a small smile gracing his lips. Suddenly, his smile vanished, to be replaced with a nervous expression. "Kai, is something wrong?"  
"No, no!" He assured me, trying for a sad smile. "I just wanted to ask, if you had ever considered becoming human, instead of full demon."  
I did not know what to say at first. I knew by then what all those strange things I felt near him was, it was love. But could I really become a human for him. "If so, I would ask, would you be my wife?" He asked.

I gasped and inspected his face for lies. Never had I thought any would ask me to marry them, least of all a priest. Still, I hesitated. "What would happen, if I were to try to be human?" I was scared of what could happen.  
"If you were to be made human, then the jewel would be purified, and cease to exist." He explained. "If the jewel vanished, then I could be a normal man."  
I looked down at the case in my hands, and finally decided. Putting the case aside for the moment, I took Kai's hands into my own. "Kai, I'll become a human!" I told him seriously. "I love you!"  
His eyes widened, and he leaned forward, and forward, until our lips met in a soft and passionate embrace.

Present, Inu's POV

I opened my eyes and firmed my resolution. Never again would any man play me for a fool. I stood and gathered my now dry clothes.  
When I began walking, I had at first meant to leave the village behind me, and to grow stronger far away from this reincarnation of the man I loved, and who had killed me.  
But when I looked up again, I was on the same hill where Kai and I had spoken for the first time civily. A wave of sadness washed over me, but my face remained blank, impassive, uncaring.

"Oh, Inu your back." I turned my head a little to see Kaede climbing up the hill. It was hard to believe that energetic little girl grew into this old hag. She huffed like she'd run a mile before she could say anything else. "A band of bandits, they kidnapped Kiyo!"  
Crap! If humans got the jewel before I did I was going to be pissed!  
Without waiting, I searched for his scent and began running in that direction, pumping my legs for all they had. It reminded me of the times I had had to save Kai actually.  
No! That boy, is not KAI!

I crashed through the wall of their hideout, just in time to snap their leader's sword in half. I landed in front of the boy. "Is the jewel safe?" I asked impatiently.  
He seemed uncomfortable, and his face was tinged. "I kinda, threw it out the window?" He said, not looking me in the eye.  
I growled and turned to the leader again, I needed to relieve some stress.  
That was when the stench hit me like a sacred arrow, and sadly I know how that feels. "UGH!" I cried, covering my poor assualted nose. "What is that? It smells like rotting flesh!" It was making me gag!

His armor broke, and the plate fell, revealing a blood incrusted hole where his heart should have been. I removed my hand, having gotten used to the smell already.  
"Well, well, well, how much you want to bet the demon dug out his beating heart and made itself a bloody nest?" I asked the boy.

/LINE\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

LC; DUDE! That was better than I thought it would be! SWEET!  
Inuyasha; Well, it wasn't a hundred percent horrible. But a girl? Really? *Pulls out puppy eyes*  
LC; *pulls out puppy eyes resistent glasses* Your eyes affect me not half demon!  
*Inuyasha goes and pouts in corner*  
LC; Now that that's out of the way! Time for a sneak peek on what you can expect next! Next time, on Inu, a Dog's life! The shards are spread all across the land, Kiyo finds he can not go back home until he finds them? And what will Inu think of all this? Tune in next time to find out!  
Now review, for chappie brand new! 


	2. Chapter 2

LC; YAY! Chapter 2 is ready for you!  
Inuyasha; she's worse than a sugar crazed Shippo.  
Kagome; Let's see what happens when you give her sugar free gum. *holds out stick of gum*  
LC; YAY! CANDY! *Eats the gum*  
LC;... AAAAAAHHHH It burns! IT BURNS US! *Begins to writhe in pain*  
Inuyasha; so that's what happens.  
Kagome; We should have tried this last chapter, maybe then we would be our regular genders.  
Inuyasha; What now? We're stuck here until she gives us permission to leave, and she can't do that right now.  
Kagome; I don't know.  
Disclaimer; If I owned Inuyasha, Kikyo would never have come back to life and kagome would admit she loves Inuyasha in the thirteenth episode!

Chapter 2, Angel of Darkness?

Kiyo's POV

Inu leapt forward, and plunged her entire hand into the hole! I think I'm going to be sick! But there was no way I was losing my breakfast in front of her!  
The crow flew away and Inu turned back to me. "Where is the jewel?" Her voice was dripping in venom. Mentally, I was writing out my will. To my dear, loving brother Souta, I bequethe my video games and computer. To my kind and caring mother, I leave my clothes and papers. And so on.  
Physically, I told her that I'd thrown it out the window in an attempt to distract it.

She was growling at me now. Not just that sound some girls make when they are angry, but a real dog-like growl. Talk about animalistic!  
She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hideout, just in time to see the bird pick up the jewel.  
"Hey you stupid bird!" Inu cursed. "Give that back!"  
Before I could say anything, she'd slung me piggy-back style onto her back and handed me a bow and quiver. Next thing I know, she's running faster than a car after the bird demon thing.  
"Kai was a master archer!" She yelled back at me. "If your really his reincarnation you should be able to hit that thing with one shot! So get firing before I dump your ass right here! Your frickin heavy!"  
Keeping my comments about her dirty mouth to myself, I knocked an arrow and took aim.

"Fair warning," I yelled back to her. "I've never so much as held a bow before! I highly doubt I can hit it but I'll try!" I let the arrow fly, asking Kai for strength.  
It flew,...and fell. Inu lost her balance and fell face first on the ground. She stood up quickly enough and began yelling at me. "I don't care what that old hag says! You are not KAI!"  
She turned away and began running even faster than before, leaving me to follow as fast as I could.

I got there in time to see Inu doing another iron weaver on the crow, while it held a little boy. I saw the boy fall in the water and quickly took off my shoes and coat.  
I dived into the water and swam over to the little boy. "It's okay," I told him. "I got you."  
Once I got him to shore, I saw Inu was still searching the water for the crow. Did she think it was still alive? It couldn't be, right?

Suddenly, pieces of the demon began flying out of the water and putting themselves back in place! "Damn it!" Inu cursed. "You stupid boy find the damned jewel!"  
How did she expect me to get the jewel? The little boy cried out and I saw the crow's foot was still attached to his kimono.  
A seed of an idea sprouted in my mind, and I asked to borrow a bow from a nearby villager.  
I tied the foot onto it, and let fly.

Inu's POV

"My ass he's gonna hit it." I muttered darkly. When he let if fly, I saw the crow's foot tied to it. "oh I get it, the foot is drawn to the jewel. It's almost a guarunteed hit!" When the arrow hit the bird, thousands of lights appeared out of nowhere, shooting across the sky! I covered my eyes with one hand, blinded by their radiance.  
"I got a bad feeling about this." I mumbled.

An hour later, we still had not found the damned jewel! "Are you sure it fell over here?" I asked for about the tenth time.  
"Pretty sure." The boy said, pushing aside some bushes. "I'm still worried about that light though."  
I would never admit it, but so was I. Something was off about it, something about it just put my teeth on edge.  
"Uh oh." I turned around to see the boy holding a broken shard of something or other. "Tell me that's not what I think it is." I warned him, barely keeping a feral growl out of my voice.  
"Um, it's not what you think it is?" He said helplessly. I was one second away from trying to slice him in half, again.  
Only the reminder of that damned necklace stopped me from acting on this urge.

When we showed old Kaede the shard, she turned pale. Or as pale as she could get with all those wrinkles and eye patch. "The sacred jewel has been broken!" She cried. "Yeah, we figured that out ourselves." I responded angrily. "What we don't know is how!"  
"My guess, is the sacred arrow with the demon's foot was too unbalanced a combination, shattering the jewel." The hag explained, examining the little piece. "None the less, now the jewel has broken. And now it is up to ye two to gather the shards, before they fall into the wrong hands."  
I smirked and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah I get it. After all, I'm one of the wrong hands your talking about!"  
"Aye, I know this all too well." She sighed. "But you were once kind to me, and saved my life and my brother's often enough. I know not what drove the two of ye apart, but I know you loved him."  
I scowled and turned away. "Heh, love? Who are you talking to?" I asked. "If I ever loved anyone, it was myself! Humans, especially males, are just trouble! I wouldn't be here if not for the jewel!"  
She sighed again and gave the shard back to the boy. "It's up to ye now, to retrieve the shards of the shikon no tama, the jewel of four souls."

I almost groaned aloud with dread. There was likely over a thousand shards, who knew how long it would take to find them all! On top of that, all that time I would be stuck with that human welp!  
I stormed out of the hut and went to a lake to swim a little and relieve some stress. Before I ended up trying to destroy that village again. Although, that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, would it?

I submerged myself into the water as I left my clothes to dry on a pole. When I came back up, I felt somewhat better, and had caught three fish to add onto that.  
I tossed the fish to the shore so I could enjoy the water a bit longer. Just as I was about to dip myself back in, I saw the human boy standing on the shore, next to the fish.  
For a split second, I just blinked. When I realised what he had a pretty good view of, I snapped. I growled and brought in a deep breath before diving under the water.  
When I found a big enough rock, I threw it at him. "PERVERT!" I screamed.

Kiyo's POV

I screamed as the boulder began it's course for my head. I'm not sure how but I dodged it and managed to live a moment longer. "I'm not a pervert!" I protested.  
She was on the shore now, using the robe as a sort of shield. Her face was red, wether with anger or embarrassment I didn't want to find out. "YOU WERE STARING AT ME! That's a pervert for you!"  
I knew I was blushing and turned away to allow her to dress. When she was done, she called over to me. "If you didn't come here to spy, tell me what you want."  
I turned around hesitantly, but she was already dressed in a short white kimono and was pulling the red one around her body.  
The white one hardly reached her thighs, and her cleavage showed plainly, but I tried not to stare.

"I came to apologize for breaking the jewel." I said heavily. "I know why your mad, but couldn't we at least call a truce?"  
"Shouldn't you be running home?" She asked curiously. "To this Tokyo the old hag said your from?"  
I'd tried that. I'd tried going back through the well, but nothing worked. "I can't." I said finally. "I came here through the well, but now it won't work. I can't get back through to my family."  
Inu raised a brow but didn't say anything. I did my best not to cry, especially around her, but my throat was sore.  
"Whatever, probably just means you can't go until you put the jewel back together again." She said finally, walking away now she was dressed again.  
I hadn't thought of that. Maybe I could only travel through the well with the jewel, a shard wasn't enough magic!

I turned to thank her for telling me that, but she was already gone. "How does she do that?" I asked aloud. I shook my head and began walking back to the village, figuring she would go there.  
When I got there, Kaede was looking for her. "Kiyo, have ye seen Inu?" She asked me.  
"Yeah, just a minute ago." I told her. "By the lake, she had just finished swimming when I found her." The old woman didn't have to know I'd seen her without her clothes. Being called a pervert once is enough for me.

Inu's POV

Damn that human welp! How dare he come to me and whine to me right after peeking at me! I punched a nearby rock and crushed it into gravel.  
When I was done, I untied my pouch from my thigh holster and checked up on the contents. I hadn't had a chance to do so, what with all that's happened.  
Inside are my most valued possessions. One, a comb that used to belong to my own mother. It was black, with a white flower ornament at the top. The second object was a book that was full of beautiful songs she would sing to me at night. The third object was a small knife, which I kept wrapped in leather so it wouldn't poke me when I ran. I had taken this off the body of the first demon I had ever managed to slay alone.

Next came the fourth object, one that I was unsure about. It was the sea shell shaped lip paint case. I opened it and looked at the red paint.  
"Kai, why would you betray me? After giving me something so precious?" I asked to no one.  
I sighed and closed the case again. I would keep it, if only to repay any debt I had to the dead priest. "Hope your happy Kai, cause when I get to the underworld, I'll torture you for all eternity."  
I began to wander the forest. Where once I had known it well enough to traverse it blind, now it was strange territory and I had to familiarize myself with it.

As far as I could tell, demons did not come near the forest very often. At least no strong ones. Just to be safe though, I made sure to rub against lots of trees to leave my scent.  
It had been fifty years since I had marked my territory, and I had a lot of ground to cover. If I hurried, I'd be done before the Sun set.

When I went back to the lake for the fish to make myself some dinner, I found they were gone. It wasn't so big a deal so I caught a few more, then built a fire to cook them in.  
Before the fish were even done, I had dinner guests. The hag had come running when she saw the smoke, human boy in tow.  
"Where have you been?" The boy demanded, he was panting pretty heavily, did he run here?  
"It's been fifty years since I travelled through the forest." I informed him. "Every demon born of a strong blood line lords over a certain amount of territory. In the demon realm, everything you see for a hundred miles belongs to me."  
The fish were done at this point so I began to eat. Kaede and the boy climbed down to the shore and sat by the fire, merely watching me eat my fish.

Eventually, I had admit when enough staring was enough staring. I swallowed the last bite and turned to my guests. "Do you really need my permission?" I asked them. They both started, as though they hadn't been thinking about the food. "What? If you want a fish go ahead and take one. I can always catch more." Why on Earth were they acting like this? It was starting to creep me out. A lot.  
They both took a fish but barely nibbled at it! "Ok, if you didn't come for food why did you stay?" I asked them. "I understand a human running to where the smoke is, but staring is another thing. It's pretty bad when you give a half demon the creeps you know."

Kaede was the first to speak. "I apologize, Inu." She said, inclining her head respectively. "It was just a shock hearing you speak of this land as though you owned it." Oh, that's what had gotten them.  
"I only own the land in the rights of demons." I explained, taking out my knife and a piece of wood I'd picked up on the way back. "Among the demons, this is my territory, and they have to either ask my permission to travel through it, or leave me a tribute. Guess you could call it my inhereitance from dear old dad. But since I'm a half demon, many demons don't respect the laws of the land, and traverse through here, regardless of how I feel. It's been especially bad the past fifty years, I caught at least a hundred assorted scents in the area alone. I was merely out announcing to them all that I was back."  
They just started staring at me again, the fish forgotten.

When the Sun set, we went back to the village. When they reached their hut I turned to go. However the human boy stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Wait, where are you going to sleep?"  
Again, he sounded so much like Kai did when I first starting staying in the village. I pulled my arm away and turned to him. "I sleep outside, you sleep inside." I told him. "I don't like being in little huts, I prefer room to move around in case I'm attacked."  
"Wow, your paranoid." He commented, pretty bluntly actually.  
"Ya gotta be to survive." I told him coldly, making sure he knew I'd caught the insult.

I jumped into the same old tree I always did and looked up at the moon. It was almost full, so I had a few more weeks to the new moon, good.  
That reminds me, Kai never did see me in human form. Even though I said I loved him, did I really? Or was it just fascination that drove me toward him. Maybe it was more instinct not to show him? Either way, had he known, he most likely would have attacked me on the night of the new moon.  
I growled, but lied down on the branch anyway. I wouldn't sleep tonight, I knew that, but it was nice, to just relax my body, if not my senses.

The entire night I looked up at the almost full moon, and thought. My thoughts wandered to various things I hadn't thought of for some time.  
Such as my mother, or my half brother, Sesshomaru. Thinking of which, I wonder where he is. With any luck, long gone. Knowing my luck though, he was probably still searching for our father's tomb. And I doubted he would hate me any less now I was free from the tree again. If anything, he'll probably hate me even more since I'm in a human village even after that.  
Why am I here anyway? It wouldn't be too hard to find the shards myself. Just look for demon's stronger than they should be, can't be too hard.

What was holding me here? The boy? The necklace? Or my pride? Either way, somehow I knew it was going to be a lot of trouble. Yet, I could not help but to wonder what the Sun rise would bring.  
With any luck, I'll be able to collect all the jewel shards, and then, I'll become a fully fledged demon!

When the Sun finally rose, I had also come to a desicion. I had been granted a second chance at this life, and there was no frickin way I was going to waste it.  
No, this time, I would learn from my mistakes. I would not trust another man, be he human or demon. I would never trust anyone ever again! Love hurt you, trust hurt you, fear hurt you, happiness could be taken away, and guilt was just a plain bad feeling! They were nothing but trouble, and they were all conected!

First, you would feel guilty for hurting someone's feelings, which led to you trying to make it up to them, which led to happiness, which turned to trust, which turned to love! And once those were in your possession, you always feared for the one who made you feel them! You feared they were hurt, or sick!  
Well, no longer! This time, it's me, myself, and I!

About an hour after Sun rise, the human boy and the old hag came out of their hut. While I'd decided on not falling for anything the boy tried, I still didn't know what to do if I did leave. Should I just travel my land? Or go to other demon's lands?  
I was still pondering this, while pretending to read my mother's song book, when I heard somethinf flying towards me.  
I reached out and plucked it from the air, from behind me. When I saw it wasn't a rock, but a piece of fruit, I got confused.  
Looking down, I saw the human boy again, only he was holding lots of food. "Hey Inu, come down and eat this with me!" He called up to me.  
"Where'd you get all that stuff?" I asked him, considering wether or not I should just eat the fruit in the tree or go down like he asked me to. "The villager's keep giving it to me!" He said.

Kiyo's POV.

There's something about her that confuses me. It makes me want to understand where she's coming from. I mean, your never born mean, right?  
And I know from what Kaede and Inu had said, that she had a good reason to be bitter. But from what Kaede could tell me, she had been like that when she'd first met Inu too.  
So, why was she like this now? Some past scar that refused to heal? Or was it just a rough life?  
"Well, are you coming down?" I called up to her again.  
She looked like she was thinking about it.

"No thanks." She said finally. "I don't like taking food from humans, I can get my own if I have to." Well, so much for the easy way, guess it's back to the hard way. "Lie girl!"  
She cried out as the necklace pulled her down to Earth again. She raised her head to glare at me, instantly making me regret my desicion. "And you did that, why?"  
"I want to talk with you." I told her hesitantly, waiting for her to blow up at me. "You couldn't do that while I was sitting on that branch? I could hear you fine you know!"

Eventually I calmed her down and we sat under the tree and ate some of the food. "Well?" She asked. "Get talking."  
"I wanted to ask why you and Kai fought all those years ago." I said quickly, afraid I'd chicken out and say something else. Inu sighed and put down her half eaten fruit, she'd lost her appetite.  
"Kai betrayed me." She said sadly. "When we first met, I hadn't known about the sacred jewel. When I found out, I tried to take it from him, but failed, countless times. Each time, he'd only pin me to a tree by my kimono."  
Her eyes had this far away look, as though she were reliving it all. "Soon it became clear neither one wanted to kill the other. Somehow, we became close." Her face suddenly turned to a scowl. "But then, as soon as I let my guard down, he betrayed me!"

So that was it, this Kai guy, had tricked Inu into falling in love with him, and then tried to kill her. I was disgusted that any man could do such a thing to a woman.  
Even if that woman was a half demon. Wait a sec, she loved him, but he did not return the feelings, and so broke her heart, oh I get it now!

"I'm sorry." I told her. No idea why I was apologizing when it should be Kai, but it was all I could think of to say. "Ah shut it!" She growled, oops, guess that was a wrong move. "I don't need your pity, boy! I admit I was a fool for trusting a human, especially a priest who was raised to slay demons!"  
She got up and stormed away, leaving me very thanksful that she hadn't taken her anger out on me, well, except for my ear drums.  
"Ow." She cried. I got up and ran over to her.

Inu's POV

I was going to go to the forest to relieve some more stress, when I felt something bite my breast. "Ow." I cried. I lowered the sleeve of my kimono enough to reveal my breast, and a small flea drinking my blood on it.  
I growled and smacked the flea, flattening him easily and knocking him to the ground. "It's bad enough you take your pay in my blood, but you have to get it from my breast?" I asked him. "Your just a dirty old man, you know that Myoga?"  
I fixed my kimono and the boy kneeled down next to the flea. "A flea?" Before I could move, the boy had brought out a strange urn and a weird spray was flying at Myoga.  
"What's that stuff?" I asked.

We went back to grandma Kaede's hut to hear what Myoga had to say. "Alright Myoga, you got your pay, now spill it already! Why did you come back to me? And how'd you know I was even awake?"  
"Lady Inu, when you awoke from your spell that the dreadful priest placed upon you, why, every demon in your land flet it!" He was laying the flattery pretty thick, so bad news must be on the way. "I came, because your brother, lord Sesshomaru, still searches for your father's tomb."  
So that was it? "That's old news Myoga, I knew that sixty years ago. What makes it different this time?" I asked.  
"Well, it seems he's getting closer." He said seriously. "He'll be coming here soon no doubt. And if he discovers you are the guardian of his tomb, a fight will surely ensue."

I sighed and folded my hands together under my chin. "On one hand, it could give me the chance I need to get the Tetsaiga, on the other, Sesshomaru might kill me. And I don't even know where that damned tomb is. Talk about irony."  
The boy and hag looked like they wanted to ask a question, but frankly I was worried about what that question might be.  
"Um, Inu, how old are you?" The boy asked. Well, it wasn't what I was expecting, but it wasn't the worse case scenario either.  
"In demon years, I'm about fifteen, maybe sixteen. In human years, I'm somewhere around 160." I told him truthfully. "I don't live as long as a demon, which is forever, but not as long as a human either. I'll grow old, but not for a few centuries yet."

Turned out, Kaede asked the next question. "Who is ye father, Inu?" She asked me. "You know him as a phantom beast, to the demons, he is Inu no Taisho. The strongest dog demon to ever live, and one of the greatest demons to ever walk the Earth."  
Kaede turned back to the fire and began poking it with some tongs. "And ye mother?"  
"Lady Inu's mother was a beautiful princess, a beauty with no parallel! Something which Inu inherited!" Myoga said enthusiasticaly. Before he could say more, I stomped on him and walked to the door.  
"Hey that wasn't very nice!" The boy scolded me.  
"Just drop it!" I told him. "He died a long time ago!"  
I stormed outside and went to a tree not far from the village, but far enough to leave me in peace until Sesshomaru came.

Kiyo's POV

After Inu left, Kaede explained to me why Inu might not want to talk about her mother. Somehow, I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. How could anyone, hate their mom? I remembered my own mother, she was always so kind and thoughtful. Even if I had a reason, I don't think I could ever hate her. Especially not for something she had no control over.  
When I finally found Inu, it was late, and the full moon had risen. She was standing on a branch of some dead tree, looking up at the moon, and she seemed to be deep in thought.

The wind began to pick up, startling me out of my thoughts. Inu's expression suddenly became one of expectation. With her frame shilouted (That it?) against the moon, and her silver hair dancing in the breeze, she did look beautiful.  
Without warning, she jumped from her perch, landing by my side and pushing me down. "Get down!" She cried urgently. "Boy, keep quiet, something's coming." She ordered me, her eyes shifting from place to place in search of whatever it was she felt.

/I is Line, I say story done\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
LC; YAY! Enter lord Sesshomaru! Question is, do I make him a boy or a girl?  
Inuyasha; Girl, girl, girl, girl! *Prays to every god he knows*  
Sesshomaru; Make me a girl, and it will be the last thing you ever do.  
LC; Hmm, a nice girl, with a cute fairy servant!  
Jaken; WHAT! Lord Sesshomaru, allow me to destroy this vermen!  
Kagome; If Sesshomaru was a girl, what would you do about his fluff?  
LC; Huh, maybe, turn it into a sexy jacket? Sessomaru; NO! Leave Fluffy alone!  
LC; ...okay? Anyways, sneak peek time! Next time on Inu, a Dog's Life, will Sesshomaru get the sword? Will Inu protect the reinarnation of her love? Will Jaken grow a back bone? Will Myoga get another chance at Inu's breasts? Who knows?  
That's an easy one, ME! Review, for chappie brand new! 


	3. Chapter 3

LC; Free as a bee, it's chapter 3!  
Inuyasha; Make him a girl!  
Sesshomaru; Make Inuyasha lose his/her toungue!  
Kagome; Kill the toad!  
Jaken; Kill the half-breed!  
LC; Wow, so many paths this story could take.  
Inuyasha; I'll give you Shippo if you make him a girl.  
Shippo; HEY! What am I? Rice?  
LC; Hmm, Fox cub vs. life. Which am I more fond of.  
Kikyo; You don't age when your dead.  
LC; Fox Cub it is! *Takes Shippo and hugs him to self*  
Shippo; On second thought, maybe this won't be so bad!  
Disclaimer; If me owned Inuyasha, I would finally figure out just what Sesshomaru's fluff is! It's so frustrating! It's not a tail, and I don't think it's a part of his clothes! What is it?

Chapter 3, Dangerous

Inu's POV

I could smell something coming, but it didn't smell like Sesshomaru. It was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Looking up at the moon, something was gliding across it.  
"A carriage?" The boy asked, staring at it as well. The flap of the carriage wavered, and I was confronted with the face of my mother. "A woman." He said.  
I stood up and saw her face clearly. "M-mother?" I stuttered.  
"That's your mom?" He asked, wide eyed, staring at the beautiful maiden chained in the carriage.

"It is you, my darling daughter Inu." The maiden said happily. Out of nowhere, a giant hand grabbed the carriage, effectively crushing it. The woman cried out in pain as the hand tightened it's grip on her.  
"Mother!" I cried. No, this couldn't be true. She was supposed to be dead!

On the giant ogre's shoulder rode a demon she'd grown to hate as the years passed on. "It is you, Sesshomaru!" She yelled. Her older brother smirked evily. (Sorry but my story wouldn't work with a girl Sesshy)  
"Hello, little sister." He said calmly, his creepy smile on his lips. "It's pleasant to see you as well, little half breed."  
"What's wrong Sesshy?" I called up to him, using the nickname I knew annoyed him to no end. "Who's the toad?"  
Said Toad spoke up. "How dare you address lord Sesshomaru in so disrespectful a tone!" He squaked. "Yeah, yeah." I said dismissively, not even listening to it. "So what's up Sesshy? Found dear old dad's tomb yet?"  
"I have come here to ask you about that." He said, losing his smile, thankfully, it was just creepy seeing him smile.  
"Where is our father's tomb?"

I was in a bad spot, but no need to let him think he had me trapped. To be truthful, I knew next to nothing about where the Hell that old fart's tomb was, only a riddle.  
Seen, yet never seen.  
Protected, yet never known to it's protector.  
Yeah, just add a, 'what am I?' to the end of it and your good to go!

"And I would tell you, why?" I asked him craftily. "It's funny watching you run all over trying to find it!" He began to growl now, never a good sign.  
"Jaken." Oh, so was that the Toad? The Toad smirked and pulled on a chain, causing the woman who looked like my mother to cry out in pain. "Tell me where the tomb is or your human mother will suffer." He warned me with his usual emotionless voice.  
"Nice try! But you and me both know she died a long time ago!" I yelled at him. "As if I would fall for something like that!"  
"Fool!" Toad yelled. (He shall remain Toad) "It is but a simple task to bring the dead back to the world of the living, if you are lord Sesshomaru! He was even kind enough as to give her flesh! And yet her own daughter would deny it! What a sad fate, to be mother to one such as you!"

So, maybe it was true. Maybe he really had brought my mother back to life! "It is true Inu, I've returned, from the land of the dead." She said to me.  
The ogre demon began to crush her in his hands then, causing her to cry out in pain. "Mother!" I gasped.  
Without thinking about it, I sliced the hand from the demon. I saw the boy run to my mother's side immediatly. "Boy, take her and get away!" I ordered him, turning back to the demon.  
"Right!" He acknowledged, picking her up and slinging one of her arms around his shoulder. "Sesshomaru your gonna pay!" I swore.

"Iron weaver soul stealer!" The gold blades flew through the air and hit the ogre several times, causing it to roar in pain. Before I could follow up, it went after the boy and my mother.  
"Mother!" I cried, running to stop the demon.  
Just before I reached her, there was a blinding light, and that was all I knew for a little while.

When I came to, I was in a beautiful garden. The human boy lie by my side, and my mother was standing a little ways off, looking into the water.  
"Mother." I murmured. She looked up from the pond and smiled at me, just as she used to do. I stood, and after a last glimpse of the boy, walked over to her.

"Inu, you've become a beautiful young woman." She told me, still giving me her wonderful smile. "Well yeah I guess." I said embarrassadly. "I guess I was still just a kid when you died." Looking around, I asked her where we were.  
"We are in the realm between the land of the living and the dead. I must cross over soon." She informed me.  
"Do you, I mean," I hesitated before asking. "Do you have to?"  
She drew me into an embrace I had often longed for as a child struggling to see the next Sun rise and Sun set. When she pulled away, a beautiful flower appeared in her hand.  
She tossed the flower into the water, where an image appeared. "Peer into the water." She told me.

The image was one of me as a child, wearing a red kimono and with my hair in a pony tail. I was chasing a ball over a bridge. When I caught it, the people who'd been playing with it walked away.  
Down the aisle of flowers was my mother, and I ran to her. I had to ask her a question. "Mama, what's a, helf breed?"  
That was the first time I saw my mother's tears.

Suddenly I was aware of my mother's arms wrapping themselves around me, holding me close to her heart. "As a child, I often held you close to my heart, like this."  
My eyelids were getting heavy, I leaned into my mother's chest and closed my eyes. "My dear child, allow me to embrace you for just a while longer, as I have longed to do for so long." She whispered to my ear.  
"Alright, mother." I murmured, feeling tired anyway.

Kiyo's POV

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Inu sitting with her mother down by the water. But when my eyes wandered to the water itself, I saw that her mother had no reflection. There was no face!  
I opened my mouth to warn her, but no sound came out! My voice was gone! I watched helplessly as Inu's eyes began to droop.  
I can't move! I'm paralyzed!

Suddenly, I felt something bite my cheek. Instinctively I brought a hand up and smacked it, turns out I was less paralyzed than I thought.  
"Such is the life of a flea." The bug sighed painfully. Oops, looks like it was Myoga.

"Kiyo, lady Inu has been trapped within the unmother's spell!" He cried, recovering from the slap with admirable speed. "Quickly, before she is absorbed!"  
I ran over to where the woman with no face was beginning to absorb Inu. "Let her go!" I yelled, grabbing a handful of Inu's hair. "No!" She gasped, somehow running away without moving.  
"Kiyo, erase the image in the water!" Myoga screamed in my ear. Looking at the water, I saw an image of Inu as a little girl being held by her real mother. "Erase it, right!" I said, running into the water, causing it to ripple and the image to dissappear.

I caught Inu as she fell from the demon mom's (OMG My mom is in this fic!) grasp. "Damnit!" She cursed, she really did have a dirty mouth. Sesshomaru and the little Toad man appeared out of nowhere as the garden turned into an ugly grave yard.  
"You!" Inu growled, I was uncomfortably aware of her body pressed to mine. "You pretended she was my mother! How could you do that!" She climbed up and I stood by her side, until her brother ran forward so quickly he left after images.  
He appeared again, grabbing Inu's neck and pushing me aside.  
"It does not matter now." He told her. "For I have finally found the where abouts of father's tomb. He was a clever demon, hiding it under our very own noses, or to be more specific, right above our very own noses. Right above, one might say."  
He used his free arm and brought it closer to her face. "What are you saying? Your making no sense!" Inu gasped out.  
"Very well, though you were the guardian, you never knew, so I will tell you." His claws began to shoot yellow lightning into her right eye, as she began to scream.

As she screamed in pain I was horribly aware of how weak I really was. I was the reincarnation of someone who could take on a hundred demons, and win, and I couldn't help one girl?  
Where the Hell was the justice in that? I mean seriously, shouldn't I have some weird power or something?

Inu's POV

Sesshomaru held a black pearl, that as far as I could tell, had come from my eye! My fucking eye! He tossed me aside and the boy caught me before I crashed to the ground.  
"You fucking bastard!" I cursed. To be honest, I'm not sure if I was cursing Sesshomaru or the boy behind me. Probably both now I think about it.

He smirked and used a two headed staff to open some kind of mystic portal to some dark demension. I just love mystic portals. They always drop me in the worst situations.  
"You stay here!" I ordered to the boy. "It's too dangerous for you-"  
He already had one foot in the portal. "Do you need an invitation or something?" He asked me before jumping in.  
I took a moment to lament about my poor luck in getting an absolute idiot for a tag along before I too jumped inside.

"You realize Sesshomaru's there!" I yelled at him when I caught up. God humans could be dense. Did he think I was going to talk it over with my brother or something?  
"Yeah that's why we gotta go stop him!" Okay, so he was a little crazy as well as stupid. Seriously, when your that dumb you'd think some animal instincts would kick in to keep you alive. "No one does that! It's unforgiveable!"  
No one does that? Then what had Sesshomaru done not ten minutes ago?

Without warning, the portal vanished and we were falling from about a thousand feet up. "Crap!" I cursed. A giant skeleton bird demon appeared beneath us and caught us. Thank you dad.  
"Look yonder! It be lord Inu Taisho!" Myoga was here? That must mean we have a good chance of winning.  
Looking to where he was screaming, I was a little surprised to see a giant forty foot skeleton of a dog demon. Well, at least now I have a vaugue idea of what he looks like.  
"That's your dad?" The boy asked, kinda redundantly. Hadn't Myoga just said that?  
"What did you expect?" I asked him. "This is his tomb you know."

"He is that size because he himself was of immeasurable stature." Myoga said sagely. He could be pretty enlightened when he wasn't trying to save his own skin.  
The boy just stared at the dead body some more. Somehow, I just knew he was thinking something along the lines of, 'Glad we're not facing him.'.  
Not that I didn't agree whole heartedly, but still, at least I could keep my thoughts hidden. He needed some work on his poker face.

Not long after, we arrived in my dad's stomach where Sesshy was trying to pull out some rusty old sword. Seriously, this was the legendary Tetsaiga?  
He let go when the blade shocked him, which made me want to laugh. I mean, he just lost to a rusty piece of shit! And he called himself my better! This was rich! Just rich!

Kiyo's POV

I kind of wish I had a bow and arrow. At least then I could help out. Jumping into the dark and swirling vortex without a plan hadn't been the smartest thing to do.  
Next to me, Inu snickered. Guess she thought the whole, sword version of the shock colar bit was funny. "Mistress Inu, you must draw the Tetsaiga!" Myoga was pretty loud for a bug. I mean, he had nothing on cicadas, but still, loud!

Inu jumped down and started attacking Sesshomaru, completely ignoring the sword and Myoga. Not that I would blame her. I wouldn't be all too eager to get electrocuted either.  
I sighed and jumped down to stop the little toad from blasting some fire from his magic staff thingy.  
I pulled it out of his hand and was amazed how bratty he was. Seriously, he gave my little brother a run for his money!  
"I don't think so ya little toad!" I yelled at him, before pummeling him with the staff. It was surprisingly heavy.

Looking over to the squabbling siblings, I was just in time to see Inu get tossed like a rag doll through the air before skidding on a bunch of skulls.  
Wait a second...skulls? I looked down and saw I was standing on a floor of them! As gross and creepy this was, I had to keep my cool.  
Nonetheless, I still shuddered before wondering where they had all came from.

Inu was panting heavily now, she was tired. "Inu!" I called. "If you can't hit him in the body, hit him in the ego! Take the sword and hurt his pride!"  
Her ears pricked up and I saw Sesshomaru raise a questioning brow at me. I think that's the most emotion I've seen on him yet. Again. Creeeeeepppyyy!  
Inu smirked and walked up to the pedastool before looking the sword over.

"This is the legendary Tetsaiga?" She asked no one in particular. "The sword that can slay a hundred demons in one sweep? Ha! It doesn't look like it can cut paper! Wet!"  
Despite her words, she still gripped the handle, albeitly reluctantly. But instead of being shocked and burned like her brother, she easily gripped it.  
"The sword was always meant for you lady Inu!" Myoga cried from her shoulder. How'd he get over there? "Draw the Tetsaiga and unleash a world of pain on old Sesshomaru!"  
She tried, I can say that much.

After a couple seconds of tugging, she let go and got this really annoyed expression on her face before taking Myoga inbetween her index finger and thumb.  
"I couldn't pull out the sword." She said evilly. She was giving off this basic pissed off aura. Unconciously, I took a step back. Women, expecially half dog demon women, are scary when angry.  
"Why is that Myoga?" She asked.  
Myoga was really sweating now. "Uh...um...I have no idea." He finally answered.  
Without further ado, she squished him flat. Yep, really glad I'm not Myoga right now.

Sesshomaru was his usual stoic and unfriendly self on the outside, however inside was another matter. I could almost taste his anger! Somehow I just knew this guy would have anger management problems.  
And I didn't want to be anywhere near when that happened. Cause when that top blew, it was taking everyone else with it.

Inu's POV

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the boy edging along the side lines, trying to get next to the pedestool and use it for cover probably.  
Well, with the whole, take-the-sword-and-smack-big-brother-around plan out, it was time for plan B. Plan B of course, being use my fists instead of my words.  
I always did like plan B better anyway.

I charged and tried again and again to claw him to shreds. "Iron Weaver Soul Stealer!" I yelled, throwing the glowing blades only to have them miss again and again.  
He was just too fast! It felt like I was moving through sap or something!  
Sesshomaru knocked me flying and appeared in front of me before I could catch my breath. He lifted me by my neck again and his free hand started to glow a sickly green.  
He was going to use his poison claws.

"INU!" I glanced back to the boy and saw him starting towards me...with the sword in his hands. He stopped when he realized it had come out and looked a little embarrassed, as though not sure if he'd done the right thing or not.  
"Um, it just, came out." He said lamely. I resisted the urge to smack my forehead and realized that Sesshomaru had moved.  
He now stood in front of the boy.  
Just great. There goes my jewel detector.

"How is it that you were able to pull out the sword when I could not?" He asked stoicly. The boy stared at him kind of freaked out before doing something outrageously stupid, even for him.  
He pointed the sword, the sword that would not cut wet paper, at Sesshomaru. I nearly face faulted at the sheer stupidity of it!  
Sesshomaru came close to glaring, though he never really glares because anger is beneath him or whatever, and his claws began to glow.

The boy tried to use the sword as a shield, dumb, but the poisonous vapors got him and melted the wall behind him. He vanished under a pile of purple ooze.  
The human boy who looked so much like Kikyo, was dead. My hands curled to fists and I saw red. I wanted to make Sesshomaru pay, and goddammit pay he would!  
I lunged forward and this time was fast enough to claw at his armor before he could move. "That was for Kiyo!" I shouted at him, before jumping upward and slashing his armor to bits.  
"And that was for my mother!" I yelled in blind fury.

Myoga's POV

Lady Inu was a true sight to behold. While her anger more often than not made her sloppy, when she was truly pissed, she became a force of nature in her own right!  
Her movements were graceful and fluid, not a wasted move in the lot. I was so proud to be her vassal. Oh if only Inu Taisho could see the remarkable woman she had become, he too would be so proud!  
If that human Kikyo had not broken her heart and betrayed her, I believe that lady Inu would have become a human and lived happily.  
But, Kikyo had betrayed her. And anger would only get her so far. 


End file.
